


Silver

by NumberA



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberA/pseuds/NumberA
Summary: A short poem from Elena to Clare. Translated into English by Kregy. Actual working link to the original here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3855408





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [серебро](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233389) by LoraLeng. 



Silver is for humans,  
And gold is for monsters.

The Shire meets me, graves gently ringing.  
Dust and dry bitterness remain on my lips.  
I've tried to stay the same, but I’m not strong enough.

Good morning, Clare, you know well how it happens:  
Water in a stream begins to feel like blood.  
We come to the verge, to the dark line, to the edge.  
We reach the limit.  
And that's when  
A human mind grows weak and flexible.  
Darkness nestles inside, and stabs beneath the rib.

I’ll sell you half a hundred of my mistakes.  
Pay me for them, please, in silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [SilverDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger) for finding this poem on ficbook and helping me proofread the translation.


End file.
